Those two
by Meryl Lee
Summary: two women gossip about the office they work in (preventers HQ) obvious pairing *non-yaoi*
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: GW is not mine.   
  
  
  
Those two  
  
  
  
Here in our scene lay the Preventers' headquarters. The building itself was very nicely designed and had many placed to wander off to. There were plenty of park benches and water fountains. Currently two women sat on a bench facing a water fountain eating their lunch.  
  
  
  
  
A blonde woman (Janet) was sitting next to a dark haired (Stella) woman, Janet said, "Did you see those two yesterday? In the front courtyard?" Stella said, "Yeah I did from my office. Those two should really just confess their love." Janet looked at her and said, "Yeah I know what you mean. I mean at first it was pretty cool to see unrequited love and all but this is ridiculous." Janet continued on, "Those two are so dedicated to their work. I wish I was like that." Stella spoke up, "Nah I wouldn't want to be like that. Those two are very passionate about their work and that's all there is to it. Well I gotta say this one thing though." Janet looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
"She is one lucky woman to have a man like *him*. He is all man and then some if you know what I mean?" The two women laughed lightly at the joke. "Still, you know Janet those two went through a lot. I can see it in both their eyes. Always having that look in their eyes. You know that one. The look of deep admiration that goes beyond love." Janet looked at the dark haired woman funny and decided to say, "I think dear Stella that you have been reading too many romance novels." Stella smacked Janet on the arm and said, "No I haven't. It's just I can see it in their eyes is all. Those two belong with each other. I know it." Janet said to her, "What makes you think all love can survive?"   
  
  
  
  
Stella looked directly into Janet's eyes and said, "Those two survived a war together. If they can survive that then they can do anything." Janet looked slightly confused and said, "Perhaps your right Stella. I have heard the legendary stories of those two. I've heard some good stories about the lightening count and the beautiful Noin as well." "Yeah another couple meant to be as well. Though I must admit I'm jealous of that Noin. I mean Noin's got everything: a sexy good-looking husband, a good position at the Preventers, great hair and also she's one tough woman."   
  
  
  
  
The women talked about the latest office gossip. Some about Wufei and Sally and how they weren't just 'friends'. Some about that mysterious tall handsome guy only known as Trowa who would come promptly every first Monday of the month. Some other gossip about how Quatre was secretly in love with another person; the identity was unknown to all. But the two women knew that he was in love because he would get that dreamy look in his eyes. The women commented about Duo's cute little behind and some other inappropriate things.  
  
  
  
  
Finally the two women started to talk about those two again. "So what do you say Stella?" Janet shook her head again and said, "We couldn't I mean we could get fired for pulling a prank like that. Seriously." Stella said, "It's a mission Janet, besides no one will know if it's done fast it'll go unnoticed." Janet was very reluctant, but she agrees because the 'mission' was just too good to pass up.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Janet was now having second thoughts about the whole thing, she knew about how he was super human and his insanely good hacking computer skills. In the end Stella convinced her it was the right thing to do. Soon the 'mission' was complete.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He walked over to his well organized desk and sat down in his chair. He opened his laptop and found a note in it. It read as follows:  
  
  
Dear Love,  
  
  
You know it I know it…why lie…meet me tonight at 8pm near the water fountain in the back.   
  
Love your one and only  
  
  
The words he read were incredible to him; he was shocked and excited at the same time. He already knew who it was from. Though the words were so different they sounded so bold and intense. This was a new side that he had never seen of her. He looked at his watch it was 7:46 pm.   
  
  
***  
  
  
She had one more document to look over and reached for the folder a letter fell out of it. She picked it up off the floor and opened it. It read as follows:  
  
  
Dear Love,   
  
  
You know it I know it…why lie…meet me tonight at 8pm near the water fountain in the back.   
  
Love your one and only  
  
  
She was shocked at what the letter said and couldn't believe it. She glanced at her watch it was already 7:55pm. She already knew who it was from. She got out of her seat and started for the door.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Meryl Lee 


	2. 2

Disclamier: GW is not mine.   
  
  
  
Those two (part two)  
  
  
  
The two women were slightly leaning over the window. They didn't want anyone to know that they were spying on those two. Privacy was necessary in order for the two to confess their love. The two women were in Janet's office that overlooked the fountain where the two were suppose to meet. Both of them were crouching below the window trying to be very stealth like. It was about 7:57pm.  
  
  
  
"Janet I'm so excited. Finally they can say it and be in love." Stella nodded in agreement. Janet continued to whisper, "To find love is what life is all about. I'm sure those two know that." Stella decided to speak up, "Maybe…" Stella peeked over the window still nothing. It was 7:58pm.   
The former solider arrived at the scene a minute early, he survived the scene making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn't see anything, but he had a strange feeling that he was being watched somehow. He listened to the water fall from the fountain, it was very peaceful. Soon he heard foot steps from the left of him. He turned his head immediately and saw her.   
  
  
  
Somehow she looked even more beautiful then earlier today. Her suit was wrinkled, she had untied her bow earlier, and a few buttons were open to reveal her delicate neck. Her hair was slightly messy but she was still beautiful to him. She walked slowly towards him; her heels slow and steady much like his heart beat.   
  
  
  
The woman with the long sandy blonde hair saw the man of her life. He was the main person in her life, even though the two never clearly stated it. Somehow she understood him the best, she understood how he felt about her. She knew how he felt because he was always there for her, and the eyes. Damn his eyes showed everything, even though some may consider his eyes the coldest they had ever seen but they were quite the opposite of that. They were the most intense and most passionate eyes she had ever seen in her life.   
  
  
  
Soon she was peering into those dark and intense eyes. They both stared at each other for a long moment.   
  
  
  
Janet and Stella were both peering down from the window and didn't say a word. This was the moment that everyone was waiting for.   
  
  
  
Finally, the woman was arm's length away from the man that she loved. He did not move he continued to stare at the woman. Those eyes of hers were everything to him. They were peace, and hope. He needed hope or else he would have gone insane and would have killed everybody already. Everyday he would see her and with each passing day he fell more in love with her. It was the same way with the woman as well.   
  
  
  
She fell into his arms as if she hadn't seen him in 1000 years. He drew his arms around her; he rested his cheek on her head.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey what are those two doing?" whispered Janet. "I don't know there just hugging." Stella replied without looking away from the window. Janet smiled, "Just like those two. To confess there love with out actually saying a word." Janet got up and pulled on Stella's arm. "C'mon let's leave those two alone. Nothing interesting is going to happen and we shouldn't intrude." Stella got up off the floor and dusted her pants.   
  
  
  
"Maybe your right Janet. But let me say this one thing though." Janet looked at her questioningly. "Mission complete." Stella smiled widely, "I've always wanted to say that." They both left the office and started for the exits.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Relena…"   
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know what everyone must be thinking. What a crappy ending, but that's how Gundam wing always ends, all crappy and stuff (J/k). It leads to another window of opportunity, that's what I like to leave. Gundam wing is always been like that. I'd just like to say how I avoided using their names in the whole story. I don't know why I did that but I thought it would be fun and it was. Alright as usual REVIEW!!  
  
  
Meryl Lee 


End file.
